My Infinite List of Nicknames
by KeiAnimeGirl
Summary: Paul deems most people he meets to be too unimportant to remember. So what does he do? Write down a nickname for each person he encounters to add to his infinite list of nicknames. A little bit AU. Rating is K , subject to change. Review if you want a character for Paul to meet in one of the chapters.


**AN: Hi everyone, I'm back after ages with another story, hopefully I'll get more done now that it's summer. Thanks for clicking on this story, reviews are appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR PAUL! Hope you enjoy this fic :)**

"Hey Paul!"

_Oh god, not again._

How many times had it been? It had to be at least ten. Paul was just on his way to the next city. He was free from everything, noise, disturbances, it was peaceful. If only it stayed that way forever, but no. All dreams must come to an end. He was just about to cross over into the next city when he just had to hear _his_ voice. That loud, annoying, idiotic voice he hated so much. The trainer turned ever so slightly so he could only see out of the corner of his eye, but he did see it, he saw them. The trio that always seemed to hinder him from his journey. He didn't know he could hate a group of people so much, but he did. He heard his rival's voice first, obviously, then it was accompanied by the other two musketeers. They wasted no time in rushing towards him, since they knew he wouldn't go to them. He sighed as the trio of losers stopped next to him. He wondered what they wanted this time? It wasn't even the end of the week and yet they had somehow come face to face several times. Stalkers was the word that came to mind. Considering this fact, what did they want from him anyway? Hadn't they already bugged him enough? Typical of them. No doubt one of them would want a-

"-battle!"

"What?" Paul froze when he realised the idiots had interrupted him from his thoughts. Realising this was pretty normal, he sighed again and rolled his eyes.

"You heard me! Paul, I challenge you to a pokemon battle!"

"And why is that? Haven't you already challenged me a hundred times already? What's the point?" Paul shoved his hands in his pockets like he normally would, making his rival growl to himself.

"Just battle me already!" Ash snarled, his hand reaching for a pokeball.

"Fine. If it'll get you to shut that annoying mouth of yours." He smirked seeing Ash's reaction, and stood ready to call out his pokemon.

* * *

The battle didn't last long. It was obvious who would win from the beginning, at least, that's what Paul thought. Ash had lost, again. The raven haired trainer muttered some words of thanks to his defeated pokemon before he returned them. Paul was just about to leave the scene when Ash's voice interrupted him once again.

"Paul!"

He turned back to the trio of losers.

"That was a great battle! We should do it again soon!"

Paul took a few strides forward.

"Great battle? Are you serious? There was no point to it whatsoever! It was completely obvious who would win, the person who has won every single time before, and yet you still think you can beat me? Your pokemon don't deserve the praise you give them. They're weak. You **all** are." Paul turned around and said, "Next time, think before you challenge me. Then maybe it won't be such a waste of my time." before walking off.

Dawn and Brock looked to Ash, who had his teeth clenched after Paul's little speech.

"Next time we battle Paul, maybe then you'll realize the one thing worth 10 times more than just power!" He called to his rival.

Paul would've heard it, if he didn't quickly block off the sound of Ash's, in his opinion annoying, voice. He kept walking and gradually faded away from view, down the grassy hills and away from the moronic people he called 'rivals'.

* * *

After healing his pokemon and spending whatever time he needed in the pokemart, Paul had left the city and was walking along the dusty trial to his home town of Veilstone City. He stopped for a second to slug off his backpack to check he had everything he needed before he arrived in Veilstone. While he was looking around for what he bought a little while ago, something small fell out of his bag. Paul quickly noticed and picked it up. It was a small notebook. He remembered it to be one of the many small presents Paul had received on his last birthday, from his brother Reggie.

'You never know when you might need it' He had said. Reggie called it 'his little brother's diary' and although Paul hated it, he decided to keep it in his bag, just in case he actually did need it, which was never. It was useless really.

But then, Paul thought of something. Something that would prove this notebook to be somewhat useful. He fished out a pen from his bag, zipped it up and slung it on his back. He opened the little notebook and clicked his pen. Paul thought back to all the times people would encounter him, and all the times he would never be bothered to remember them, acknowledge them. Their names especially. He felt they were too unimportant to register in his brain. Well, now he didn't have to.

He wrote a word down in block capitals on the first line of the first page: Nicknames.

This way he didn't have to remember anyone, he would just make up a nickname for them and then he would register that person as that name. Simple. This would be his list of nicknames.

He knew the first name he would write down to start this list. The nickname of the one person he despised most. He put pen to paper and scribbled down the name. He would write more as he encountered more people. He clicked his pen and shoved it in his pocket. He read the name in his head and smirked.

**Pathetic**

* * *

**AN: Omigosh how was that? Did you like it? I'm so excited for this fic, I love it! I tried my best to make Paul as IC as possible, sorry it seems kinda OOC at the end. Anyways, thank you for reading, and this one WILL be updated! Promise :) And here's how you can help me write more chapters!**

**Each chapter of this fic will be Paul meeting a different character from Pokemon, whatever the region/series. If you want a character for Paul to meet in one of the chapters, just post a review on who! And if you have a story/nickname for them, you can add that as well. Simples! Just one thing though, try to think of characters with some kind of significance. If it's a character that's only been in one episode, chances are I wont know who they are. Other than that, post whatever XD**

**I have my own ideas for more chapters but if you post a review for the character you want for a chapter, I promise I'll make that chapter for you. (Oh I'm so nice XD) Hopefully this story will have a lot of chapters :P**

**Ok so now I'm done! Thanks again for reading and bro-fist if you review! Byebye 3**


End file.
